The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Conventionally, motor vehicles typically incorporate knuckle assemblies for interconnecting the vehicle suspension with the rotors and wheels. The knuckle assemblies generally include a wheel hub and a knuckle. Each wheel hub is rotationally coupled to an associated knuckle through a wheel bearing assembly. The wheel bearing assemblies include an outer bearing race coupled to the knuckle and two inner bearing races coupled to the wheel hub. The brake rotor and wheel are, in turn, coupled to the wheel hub. In order to enhance the performance of conventional motor vehicles, it is desired to carefully and accurately control the dimensional characteristics of a wheel hub of a knuckle assembly. One critical aspect to control is lateral runout of the hub. A hub with too much lateral runout will wobble as it rotates and create a perceived dynamic imbalance.
Various arrangements have been proposed for final finishing flange faces of a wheel hub assembly of a knuckle assembly to reduce lateral runout. While known arrangements may have proven to be acceptable for their intended purposes, a continuous need for improvement exists within the pertinent art.